1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related with a method of processing information of a recording disc, and more specifically it is related with a method of controlling an exchange of discs in a magazine changer of a multi CD player etc., and a method of controlling a display of a MENU picture plane.
2. Description of the Related Arts
There is a MCC (Multiple Car Computer) system in a car electronics field. In the MCC system, two or more information processing devices, such as a multi CD (Compact Disc) player, a navigation device, a tuner, and a cassette deck, are connected to one host CPU (Central Processor Unit) through a system bus and an I/O device, so that a bus network is built. All of these devices are controlled in a generalized manner by one host CPU on the basis of input and output operations of a key board and a display device.
As a CD used in the above mentioned system, a CD-ROM (Read Only Memory) in which map data of the navigation device is stored, may be utilized in addition to a CD for music (hereinbelow, it is called as a CD-DA). Further, a CD-ROM XA, in which still picture data for "karaoke" (music accompaniment play) is stored, may be also utilized.
The CD-ROM and the CD-ROM XA differ from the CD-DA in that VD information (Volume Descriptor: description word which appropriately expresses and describes the contents of the stored information in the disc) is written into these CD-ROM and CD-ROM XA, other than the TOC information (table of contents information). This VD information is read at the time of starting the reading operation of the disc, after loading a magazine to the multi CD player. For example, the VD information is used for displaying a title etc. of the disc in the magazine which is loaded in the multi CD player. The magazine is a casing to which a plurality of discs (for example, 6 discs) are packed in one body. The magazine has a structure which makes easy the auto-change of the discs. A magazine changer including an elevation mechanism for changing the disc, a mechanism for discharging a tray which stores the disc in the magazine, and a floating mechanism, etc., is provided on the side of the multi CD player.
In this kind of MCC system, upon selecting the recording disc desired to be reproduced, it is firstly instructed by the key board to display the MENU picture plane, and the MENU picture plane is displayed on the display device. The MENU picture plane has a plurality of hierarchical structure. At the highest MENU picture plane, regardless of the standard or the recording format of the recording discs in the magazine, namely, whether each disc is either of the CD-DA, the CD-ROM and the CD-ROM XA or not, all of the disc are equally treated, so that the reproducing operation is performed according to the recording information (TOC information or the VD information) of the recording disc selected on the MENU picture plane.
However, there is a problem that, upon exchanging the recording discs, the content of the MENU picture plane to select the recording disc does not necessarily correspond to the type of the recording disc which can be actually started, and that there is a possibility that the recording disc which cannot be actually started is also displayed on the display MENU.
Namely, for example, although the operation mode of the MCC system is selected to be the mode for reproducing the CD-DA, not only the CD-DA but also the CD-ROM and CD-ROM XA are displayed on the MENU picture plane. In this case, even if the user selects the CD-ROM or CD-ROM XA on the MENU picture plane, the operation cannot be actually started, which is the great disadvantage of this system. The same thing can be said as for other operation modes. Namely, for example, the CD-ROM XA and the CD-DA are displayed on the MENU picture plane in the navigation mode, to cause the confusion in the operations to the user since these displayed modes cannot be actually used while only the CD-ROM type recording disc can be used in this occasion.